Nylah and the Electric Scooter!
" |image = Ice Cream Truck.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 26 |code = 126 |airdate = April 11, 2019 |featured = "Trip" "A Million Dreams" |previous = "Jackie's Garden Mission" |next = "The Secret Challenges"}}" " is the 26th episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. Summary Nylah rides Jackie's electric scooter while Jackie teaches her hamster silly things. Plot Prologue Nylah is first seen riding Jackie's electric scooter and yelling "THIS IS AWESOME!" in a indistinct voice, which causes Keira to run out of her house. She realizes that Nylah is here before her and Nylah offers her to ride Jackie's electric scooter. Main episode Jackie and Keziah watch Keira riding Jackie's electric scooter. It mostly sounds like a motorcycle. Nylah goes to see Jackie and Keziah and now it's her turn again. Jackie and Keziah cheer for Nylah as she rides Jackie's electric scooter again. Nylah yells, "4 hours and 100 miles long!" 2 times and yells even louder. After taking turns riding the electric scooter, Keziah, Nylah and Keira ride to the riverbank while Jackie stays at her house and Melissa told her not to leave. At the riverbank, Nylah needs Keira to push Keziah on the swing. Keira responds Nylah and pushes Keziah on the swing. Keziah, Nylah and Keira take turns swinging and pushing on the riverbank swing. After exploring the riverbank, Keziah, Nylah and Keira return to Jackie's house. Nylah gives Jackie her electric scooter and Jackie accidentally bumps into the work truck. A long pause occurred if Jackie already broke her wrist. She did and Jackie starts crying. Melissa gives Jackie a kiss on her wrist to make it feel better. At the front yard, Jackie brings her hamster with her and Nylah has a phone in her pocket. Jackie notices that Nylah has a phone and decides to sing a song with curse words on it, but Nylah tells her she's too young to say them and she's only 7 years old. Jackie wants to feel like singing it. Nylah tapes Jackie and her hamster singing that goes "I'm a b**ch! I'm a b**ch, a**hole! Kiss my a**, and kiss Keziah's butt!". Nylah doesn't like the way Jackie sings it. She needs to be 18 years old or older to say curse words. Jackie then goes, "Kiss my a**, f**k me, f**k you!". Her hamster repeats what she said and Jackie laughs. Nylah tells Jackie that she's not supposed to curse on front of her. Jackie apologizes to her for doing that. Soon after, the video of her cursing with her hamster keeps showing up on Nylah's phone. Jackie starts crying and tells Nylah to trash the video before she smacks her. After Jackie stopped crying, she decides to play hide-and-go-seek with Keziah. Suddenly, while playing, ice cream truck music is heard in the background. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah, and Keira are surprised and run back to Jackie's house for money. Jackie tells Melissa that she and her friends need some money to buy ice cream. Keziah, Nylah and Keira will get 5 dollars, and Jackie will 10 dollars. Melissa will only let Jackie inside, but not her other friends. After Jackie gets 20 dollars from inside, she gives 10 dollars to herself and 5 dollars to her friends. Keziah offers Melissa to walk them to the ice cream truck with money. Melissa refuses, but the ice cream truck passed and she and Sam are trying to have their alone time. Jackie, Keziah, Nylah and Keira don't know what to do now. Suddenly, Keziah gets into a really bad mood and steals Jackie's electric scooter. If anyone steals the scooter from her, she'll slap them in the face. Nylah tells Keziah to give Jackie's electric scooter back from her, but Keziah ignores her. Keira tries to give Jackie's electric scooter back from her, but Keziah ignores her and she won't give it back. Jackie, Nylah and Keira don't know how to stop Keziah from riding Jackie's electric scooter. Keziah then rides away. Jackie is hysterically upset because Keziah stole her scooter and rode it back home. But Nylah calms her down and realizes she will get her scooter back. Jackie then starts an argument with her about her electric scooter getting taken away and trying to get it back. Suddenly, a white car approaches behind Jackie, Nylah and Keira. A woman from the car yells at them to get out of the way and they did so. Jackie continues her argument with Nylah and recalls that Keziah couldn't come back to play because she was eating her dinner and brought Fushion with her. Jackie desperately needs Tashira, which Nylah will bring her after she steals her electric scooter from Keziah. Nylah is in charge to steal Jackie's electric scooter from Keziah and rides away. Soon after, Nylah brought Jackie's electric scooter and Tashira back with her. Keziah is exasperated of everyone and rapidly gets curled up into a ball. Jackie is very happy to have Nylah and Tashira back and together, they take turns riding Jackie's electric scooter. At the front yard, Nylah uploads a video on Tik Tok and "Trip" by Ella Mai plays when Nylah and Tashira are pretending to be dancing queens. Jackie wanted to be in the scene too, but no one else said she can. As "Trip" continues playing, Tashira cuts it off. Jackie grabs a sunflower and wants to marry Nylah but she's not Jackie's wife. Nylah and Tashira want to paint Jackie's playhouse and sing another song, but Jackie warns them not to mess up the paint or else she will cry again. At Jackie's backyard, Jackie, Nylah and Tashira paint Jackie's playhouse while singing "A Million Dreams". On the sidewalk, Jackie sings "Shape of You" while walking to the right and "Meet Virginia" while walking to the left. Her singing causes the birds to stare at her and fly away from her. Nylah and Tashira ask Jackie if they can get the ice cream truck back and get Keziah to play again. Jackie angrily starts another argument with them about the ice cream truck and Keziah hates them all because of them. Keira holds Jackie's hamster when it repeats what Jackie, Nylah and Tashira said. Epilogue In the meantime, Jackie hears Claudia screaming and jumping next to the Kigers' car. Jackie asks Claudia what she is doing as Claudia gets in the car and shuts her car door. After Jackie goes back inside her house, Nylah and Tashira are still outside trying to bring Keziah home by getting her up. Keira plans to go for a car ride with her dad and Claudia. Nylah says "See you tomorrow!" as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida (sometimes) * Keziah Patterson * Nylah Patterson * Tashira Patterson * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Claudia Kiger (cameo) * Jackie's Hamster (first appearance) * Sam Guida (cameo) * Melissa Guida * Craig Kiger * Michelle Kiger * Birds Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Riverbank (first appearance) ** Keziah's House (mentioned) ** Nylah and Tashira's House (first appearance, mentioned) Songs * Trip * A Million Dreams * Shape of You * Meet Virginia Trivia * This is the 1st episode Nylah is the first character to start the episode. * This episode aired on National Cordon Bleu Day, but it's scheduled to be April 4 in 2020. * This is the 3rd episode where the setting takes place outside. * This is the 4th episode to feature Nylah and Tashira. They will later appear again in the next episode, "The Secret Challenges". * This episode has 4 songs including "Trip" on Tik Tok, "A Million Dreams" from The Greatest Showman, "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran, and "Meet Virginia" by Train. * Bubblegum, Jean, Opal, Fluffy, Fushion, Carlucci and Cayooen don't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Full-length episodes